Zjedz z nami Kolację
by Selassia
Summary: 'Jadłem właśnie kolację w moim małym mieszkaniu, gdy zadzwonił telefon.(...)rozłączyłem się i ze smutkiem spojrzałem na niedojedzony stosik kanapek. Westchnąłem, chowając je do lodówki. Zjem jak wrócę.' Nie mam pojęcia co z tego wyrośnie. Inspirowane Obrazkiem.
1. Chapter 1

Witajcie!

Oto mój kolejny projekt, który, zapewne, będę ciągnęła latami [znając moją systematyczność może nie starczyć mi życia]. A jeśli już mowa o życiu - Pamiętnik Żywej Śmierci będzie kontynuowany, jak tylko wróci mój Wen, który chyba postanowił wyjechać z mego mózgu na jakiś czas. Chwilowo to co napisałam do Pmiętnika jest gorsze niż moje prace z podstawówki.

Zainspirowane **_Obrazkami [linki na moim profilu]_**

Niebetowane.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jadłem właśnie kolację w moim małym mieszkaniu, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na wyświetlacz komórki. Hyūga – mój przełożony.

\- Stało się coś? – rzuciłem na wstępie.

\- Kagami potrzebujemy cię natychmiast. Mobilizacja wszystkich jednostek. Płonie rezydencja Akashich – rzucił na jednym wydechu. Uniosłem brwi.

\- Już jadę. – rozłączyłem się i ze smutkiem spojrzałem na niedojedzony stosik kanapek. Westchnąłem, chowając je do lodówki. Zjem jak wrócę.

Zrzuciłem spodnie od dresu i wciągnąłem na siebie robocze ubranie, które domagało się natychmiastowego wyprania, gdyż zapach spalenizny, krwi i piany gaśniczej był aż nazbyt wyczuwalny.

Wsiadłem do samochodu i już po 15 minutach byłem na miejscu. Bez słowa podszedłem do wozu mojej jednostki i założyłem kombinezon.

\- Co wiadomo? Jaki plan? – rzuciłem w przestrzeń.

\- W rezydencji jest jeszcze jakieś 7 osób w tym państwo Akashi z synem. Ogień odciął wszystkie wyjścia. A oni są w samym środku tego piekła. Teppei z Hiroshim i Izukim są w środku. Czekamy na jednostkę ze specjalnym sprzętem, ale obawiam się, że jeszcze parę minut i będzie za późno. – Hyūga pokręcił głową. Raz po raz obracał się w stronę drogi, czekając na wspomnianą jednostkę.

\- Rozumiem. – Chwyciłem torbę z moim sprzętem i ruszyłem w stronę płonącego budynku.

\- Taiga? – spinałem się po schodach wejścia – Taiga! Krestynie, gdzie ty idziesz?! – Odetchnąłem głęboko i przekroczyłem próg płonącej rezydencji – Nie czas na brawurę! – Mój przełozony wypluwał sobie płuca.

Cztery wozy strażackie gasiły budynek, ale ogień nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zagłębiłem się w labiryncie korytarzy, starając się unikać ognia jak…ognia.

Wszedłem do dużego pomieszczenia, które chyba było salonem. Zauważyłem jak nasi ludzie, o których mówił Hyūga, wynoszą ludzi z okolicy kuchni. Za nimi kuśtykał o własnych siłach, co chwilę zanosząc się okropnym kaszlem jeszcze ktoś.

\- Kagami? A gdzie twój zespół? – Izumi popatrzył na mnie, zapewne, przymrużonymi oczami, jednak nie widziałem dokładnie przez maskę i dym w pomieszczeniu.

\- Sprawdzają inny pokój – zełgałem lekko. Doskonale wiedziałem, że to co robię jest po prostu głupie. Nie tego uczono nas na szkoleniu. Nie tego. Ale nie mogłem inaczej. Nie chciałem by ktokolwiek inny się narażał. Nie po ostatnim.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Pomóc wam?

\- Nie. – Teppei odwrócił się do mnie tylko na chwilę, cały czas zmierzając do tylnego wyjścia, gdzie sytuacja była jako tako opanowana. – Ratujcie resztę. Zostały ostatnie trzy osoby.

\- Rodzina Akashi – mruknąłem – Gdzie?

\- Pierwsze piętro – głos był słaby, ledwo go usłyszałem. Należał do osoby, która szła za strażakami.

Podziękowałem skinieniem głowy i wróciłem na korytarz. Wszedłem na schody. Byłem prawie na szczycie, gdy jedna z poręczy spadła, zahaczając o moją twarz, na szczęście chronioną przez maskę. Siła uderzenia otumaniła mnie na chwilę.

Jak tylko się otrząsnąłem pokonałem ostatnie stopnie i znalazłem się na pierwszym piętrze.

Usłyszałem pokasływanie. Ruszyłem w stronę źródła dźwięku.

Cholera. Rzeczywiście środek piekła. W gaśnicy nie zostało wiele.

Po męczącej walce z płomieniami udało mi się dostać do niewielkiego pomieszczenia w którym na środku kuliło się dwoje ludzi.

\- Musimy dostać się do pokoju naprzeciwko. Dacie radę?

Kobieta podniosła na mnie zapuchnięte oczy i skinęła głową. Małżonek pomógł jej się podnieść. Utorowałem nam drogę do pokoju, którego okna wychodziły na podjazd, na którym stały wozy.

Okna były otwarte. Cholera. Z jednej strony dobrze, z drugiej fatalnie. Cyrkulacja powietrza zapewniała dostęp tlenu. Ważne do oddychania, ale tlen utrzymywał i podsycał płomienie.

Resztkami z gaśnicy zagasiłem płomienie przy oknach i pomogłem małżeństwu wejść na parapet. W dole nadal stali ludzie z plandekami.

\- Musicie państwo skoczyć.

\- Mój syn! Ratuj mojego syna! Mój syn! Mój ukochany syn! – zawodziła kobieta między jedną fają kaszlu a drugą.

\- Gdzie on jest? – zapytałem mężczyznę, który był dużo bardziej ogarnięty niż kobieta.

\- Jak pan wyjdzie, to na lewo. Korytarzem prosto, później w prawo dwa razy i czwarte drzwi po lewej.

\- Niech się państwo o nic nie martwią, już po niego idę, ale musi pani skoczyć.

Mąż szepnął jej coś na ucho a ta skinęła tylko głową i skoczyła.

Po chwili to samo zrobił jej mąż.

Belka podtrzymująca sufit runęła tuż koło mnie. Mało czasu. Kręciło mi się w głowie.

Zamiast spokojnie iść do miejsca, w którym przebywał chłopak, tak jak nas uczyli na szkoleniu, po prostu tam pobiegłem, modląc się w duchu, żeby płomienie nie były tak tragiczne.

Przeliczyłem się. Płonęło wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. Dym był tak gęsty, że można by go kroić nożem. Wpadłem do pokoju czując palący żar, mimo kombinezonu.

Dzieciak leżał koło płonącego łóżka. Na oko mógł mieć tak z 19 lat, nie więcej. Wziąłem go na ręce i odwróciłem w kierunku wyjścia. Zły pomysł. Ogień sięgał sufitu i kompletnie uniemożliwił mi wyjście. Rozpaczliwie rozglądnąłem się po pomieszczeniu szukając drogi ucieczki.

Szklana ściana.

Jesteśmy na pierwszym piętrze. Jakieś. 8 może 9 metrów.

Cholera.

Wyciągnąłem tomahawka i rozbiłem szybę. Dzieciak poruszył się niespokojnie. To dobrze. Znaczy że żyje.

Znów poczułem zawrót głowy.

Pod nami był ogród. Jakieś krzaki.

Dobrze.

Cofnąłem się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mi buchające płomienie.

Zarzuciłem sobie ręce dziedzica płonącej fortuny Akashich na szyję i mocno chwyciłem w ramiona.

Wziąłem rozpęd i wyskoczyłem przez okno Ustawiłem się tak, by mój bok podczas lądowania uderzył w ziemię. Ręką chroniłem głowę chłopaka.

Mimo lądowania na jakichś krzakach, bogowie niech będą błogosławieni, że nie były to róże, ból i tak był potworny. Ale nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku. Budynek mógł się w każdej chwili zawalić lub ukruszyć.

Wygrzebałem się z krzaka sycząc i klnąc z bólu. Chwyciłem Akashiego jak pannę młodą; kuśtykając i zataczając się ruszyłem w stronę podjazdu. Adrenalina jeszcze buzowała mi w żyłach, ale nie tak intensywnie, jak na początku. W głowie coraz bardziej mi się kręciło.

Dotarłem na podjazd.

Przed oczami wirowały różne dziwne wzory.

Przekazałem nieprzytomnego dzieciaka w ręce Teppeia, który chyba się na mnie wydzierał, i straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością.


	2. Chapter 2

Witajcie,

Kolejny rozdział tego dziwnego tworu.

Wydaje mi się, że Taiga nie wyszedł mi w tutaj jak taki typowy Taiga. Zrzućmy winę za to na to, że jest poturbowany i ma zaburzenia osobowości.  
Wracając do poprzedniego rozdziału - kompletnie nie wiem jak wyglądają akcje strażaków, więc w moich opisach może być wiele rzeczy które mijają się z rzeczywistością.

Serdecznie dziękuję **Tinie Silver** za pierwszy komentarz, który bardzo zmotywował mnie do popełnienia przestępstwa, jakim jest naskrobanie kolejnego rozdziału, dlatego rozdział jest dedykowany właśnie jej ;]

Niebetowane.

Jak zwykle nie wiem z czym to się je.

Enjoy!

* * *

Do mojej, powoli wybudzającej się ze słodkiego amoku, jaźni zaczęły docierać niepokojące sygnały, takie jak okropnie boląca głowa, czy jeszcze gorszy ból z okolic klatki piersiowej i lewego barku.

Niechętnie uchyliłem powieki, po czym bardzo szybko je zamknąłem, porażony bielą ścian i niebieskawym światłem jarzeniówek.

Jedno wiem na pewno. To nie jest moje mieszkanie.

Do nozdrzy dotarł lekki zapach środków czystości, kojarzący mi się z pracownią chemiczną w moim dawnym liceum.

Postanowiłem dokonać kolejnej próby zamachu na moje oczy ponownie je uchylając.

Powoli, powolutku.

Jest. Udało się.

Otępiałym spojrzeniem lustrowałem przerażająco biały sufit. Gdzieś z boku coś wydawało z siebie równomierne pik, pik, pik, pik, pik….

Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku. Kilka rurek i kabelków podłączonych do dziwnego komputerka spływało w stronę mojego łóżka, okutanego w pościel w… czerwone i zielone samochodziki na niebieskim tle. Wydawało mi się że jestem w szpitalu, ale po zobaczeniu pościeli mam pewne wątpliwości.

\- Jak się czujesz, Kagami-kun? – z podziwiania kolorowych samochodzików wyrwał mnie znajomy głos, który rozległ się tuż przy moim uchu.

\- Łaaa! – chyba cud uchronił mnie przed zejściem na zawał. - Jak długo tu już jesteś Tetsu? – chciałem odwrócić się do znajomego pielęgniarza, którego obecność utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, iż to jednak jest szpital, niekoniecznie psychiatryczny, jednak nagły ból skutecznie wybił mi ten pomysł z głowy.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie krzyczał, Kagami-kun. Inni pacjenci chcą wypocząć. – powiedział protekcjonalnym tonem ignorując moje pytanie. Ale zapewne, tak jak zwykle odpowiedziałby, że stoi tu już jakiś czas. Dziwię się, że staruszki, którymi się czasem opiekuje nie schodzą na zawał, po tym jak się tak nagle przy nich pojawia. – Nie mieliśmy innej w magazynie – dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, że mówi o pościeli. Próbowałem się podnieść do siadu. Nie wyszło. – Nie wierć się. Masz pęknięte żebro i zwichnięty bark. Doktor Midorima zaraz powinien tu przyjść. – Niebieskowłosy pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. – Więc jak się czujesz, Kagami-kun?

Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo. Przynajmniej znam już powód bólu.

\- Średnio. Wszystko mnie boli. Tetsu… Nie masz czegoś przeciwbólowego? W ogóle jak długo tu leżę?

\- Przywieźli cię przedwczoraj wieczorem…. – dalszą rozmowę przerwało nam nadejście lekarza. Zielone włosy, okulary, dumny krok i zacięty wyraz twarzy. Bufon.

Powolnym krokiem podszedł do mojego łóżka. Wyciągnął kartę, do której doczepiony był brelok w kształcie małej żabki, i zaczął czytać.

\- Kagami Taiga, lat 25, wzrost… - nawet się nie przywitał. I o co chodzi z tą żabką? To jakaś forma tutejszego identyfikatora? Po wyczytaniu zawartości mojej karty, zwrócił się, wreszcie, bezpośrednio do mnie. – Został pan przywieziony przedwczorajszego wieczora. Ma pan pęknięte czwarte żebro po lewej stronie, – zupełnie jakbym tego nie czuł. – zwichnięty lewy bark i lekkie obrażenia głowy. Zatrucie tlenkiem węgla. Gdy pana przywieziono, pana stan był prawie-że krytyczny. To cud, że pan przeżył – być może mi się wydawało, ale powiedział to jakby z odrazą zmieszaną z zazdrością i czymś na wzór uznania. Coś jakby zdeptał karalucha i zobaczył, że on wciąż żyje. To się nazywa lekarz z powołania, nie ma co!

\- Rozumiem. – skinąłem lekko głową – Kiedy będę mógł wyjść i wrócić do służby? – siliłem się na uprzejmy ton, jednak lekarz jakoś mnie odpychał. Nie mógł mieć więcej jak 30 lat a zachowywał się jak gdyby miał dwa razy tyle i siedem tytułów szlacheckich. Ton jego głosu, wyniosłość i ta flegmatyczność wybitnie działały mi na nerwy.

\- Chcemy mieć pana na obserwacji, jednak myślę, że za jakieś dwa, trzy dni będzie mógł pan wyjść, o ile pański stan się nie pogorszy. Do zawodu będzie pan mógł wrócić, jak wszystko się dokładnie wyleczy, a to zależy od pańskiego organizmu. Trudno określić. Być może będzie to już za dwa tygodnie, być może za parę miesięcy. Dodatkowo, zatrucie czadem to nie przelewki. Powinien to pan wiedzieć, skoro jest pan strażakiem Kagami-san.- powiedział to w taki sposób, że poczułem się jakby zrugała mnie własna matka.

\- Ależ oczywiście. – przytaknąłem. Powróciły do mnie ostatnie wydarzenia. – Co z dzieciakiem?! – ożywiłem się błyskawicznie. Kuroko cały czas stał koło mojego łóżka, milcząc. Zastanawiam się, czy lekarz w ogóle go zauważył.

\- Dzieciakiem? – brwi doktorka Midorimy powędrowały do góry, wyłaniając się znad oprawek okularów. – Ma pan na myśli młodego pana Akashi? – pokiwałem energicznie głową, co nie było dobrym pomysłem. Przed oczami pojawiły mi się kolorowe plamy. – jego stan jest stabilny. Leży niedaleko, w Sali 303, niedawno został do niej przewieziony.

Skinąłem głową.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Proszę się nie przemęczać – mruknął lekarz po czym wyszedł. Brakowało tylko, by ostentacyjnie zawinął fartuchem i trzasną drzwiami.

\- On dla wszystkich jest taki oziębły? I o co chodzi z tą żabką? – rzuciłem do Kuroko.

\- Nie, Kagami-kun. Midorima-san po prostu bardzo nie lubi Strażaków. – beznamiętny ton Tetsu był dużo przyjemniejszy od głosu zielonowłosego. – a żabka to jego szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś. Nie wnikaj, to jedne z jego zwyczajów.

\- Jak to? Przecież ratujemy życie ludzi! – zbulwersowałem się. Informację o żabie postanowiłem jakoś przetrawić w milczeniu.

\- Dokładnie, Kagami-kun. On też to robi. Ale wy ratujecie ludzi na zupełnie innych płaszczyznach. Chyba uważa was za coś na wzór konkurencji. – Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bez sensu. Przecież dzięki nam on ma kogo ratować. Tak to by były same po-pożarowe trupy. – pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Postawiłem sobie za punkt honoru przekonanie do siebie lekarza. Samobójczy pomysł, zważywszy na to, jak bardzo doktor działał mi na nerwy. – Tetsu, zaprowadzisz mnie do Sali 303? Chciałbym zobaczyć co z dzieciakiem. – 'Jego rodzicami i resztą mieszkańców rezydencji w sumie też.' Dodałem w myśli.

\- W twoim stanie to bardzo nie rozsądne. Ledwo udało ci się usiąść. Być może wieczorem jak ci się poprawi. – Kuroko uchylił okno, za którym roztaczał się widok na podjazd dla karetek. Uroczo. – po za tym, Kagami-kun, to bardzo nieroztropne nazywać panicza Akashiego 'dzieciakiem'. Jest niecałe dwa lata młodszy od ciebie.

Zamurowało mnie. Byłem przekonany, że dziedzic fortuny ma maksymalnie 19 lat.

\- C-co?! – popatrzyłem niedowierzająco w niebieskie oczy pielęgniarza -Wygląda bardzo młodo. – mruknąłem na swoją obronę. Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Przyjdę później. Odpocznij. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował lub coś ci się działo, tu jest przycisk, który wzywa kogoś z dyżurki. – wskazał mały zielony guzik przy łóżku.

Pokiwałem delikatnie głową. Zanim wyszedł, pomógł mi się położyć. Podał mi także jakieś przeciwbólowe prochy rozpuszczone w wodzie. Smak miały okropny, ale zadziały bardzo szybko, przyjemnie otumaniając.


	3. Chapter 3

Witajcie,

Kolejna część moich 'wypocin'. Zastanawiam się czy komuś jeszcze, po za T.S., chce się to czytać.

Swoją drogą, szukam Bety, która/który podjęła/podjął by się korekty tego... (taaaaaaak -,-)  
Ja pieszczotliwie nazywam to gniotkiem.  
Teoretycznie, mogłabym podesłać tekst _Mortycji_, ale wystarczy, że musi się męczyć z moim Marvelowskim Gniotkiem, do którego wkrótce wrócę, przysięgam!  
Dla tego też: jeśli ktoś z czytelników zna kogoś, kto by mógł to betować, albo sam chciałby się podjąć współpracy ze mną (a wierzcie, ciężki to kawałek chleba), zapraszam do kontaktu poprzez prywatne wiadomości lub w komentarzach.

**Tina Silver**: Dziękuję, za kolejny komentarz, to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Cieszę się, że Bakagami spełnił twoje oczekiwania. Mam nadzieję, że po dzisiejszym twa opinia się nie zmieni.  
Przyznam szczerze, że uciekam przed Akashim jak tylko mogę, bo po prostu boję się go prowadzić, więc dziś niestety [czynnie] go nie będzie, ale być może w następnym rozdziale coś się pojawi. Co do Midorimy z wielką żabą - miałam kiedyś ten motyw na tapecie w telefonie. Trochę straszne jak się popatrzyło w nocy xD  
Kiedy przeczytałam o Kuroko w czepku... umarłam. Naprawdę. Ale natchnęłaś mnie tym do napisania przeróbki 'Czerwonego kapturka' z wykorzystaniem postaci z KnB ;D

Wszystkim życzę miłego czytania.

Jak na razie - niebetowane.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nie mam pojęcia jak długo spałem, jednak gdy się obudziłem, na szafce koło łóżka leżała tacka z obiadem, już zimnym, a na krześle, z głową na mojej pościeli w samochodziki, siedział, a raczej półleżał, śpiąc, Teppei, na szczęście jeszcze ciepły.  
Poruszyłem się lekko. Przeciwbólowe, które dał mi Kuroko przestawały powoli działać.

Zdrową ręką sięgnąłem po tacę. Mało brakowało bym ją upuścił. Położyłem ją na kolanach i zabrałem się za jedzenie. Nawet nie wiedziałem jak głodny byłem, a to że jedzenie wystygło nie miało znaczenia. Rękaw szpitalnej piżamy zamoczyłem w rozlanej na tacy zupie, która musiała się wylać podczas próby bezpiecznego przeniesienia jej na moje kolana. Trudno. Wyschnie.

Zjadłem wszystko, mimo to nadal czułem nieprzyjemne ssanie w dołku. Tak małą porcją to by się nawet Tetsu nie zadowolił, co dopiero ja.

Z mozołem odłożyłem tackę z powrotem na szafkę. Naczynia wydały z siebie cichy brzdęk.

Teppei wybełkotał coś niezbyt wyraźnie i gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Cieszę się, że zrezygnowałem z pochylenia się nad nim.

\- Jak się spało? – zapytałem. Skrzywił się, przeciągając.

\- Weź, przestań. Myślałem, że się zestarzeję, czekając, aż się obudzisz, Kagami-kun. Każdy by usnął. – rozmasował kark i barki - Jak się czujesz?

\- Całkiem nieźle – zełgałem. Ból był okropny, choć lżejszy niż wcześniej. Miałem głęboką nadzieję, że Tetsu wkrótce się pojawi, by znów napoić mnie tym uśmierzającym ból świństwem.

\- Nie kłam. – Kiyoshi spoważniał – Co powiedział lekarz?

Westchnąłem pocierając kark.

\- Nic takiego. Pęknięte żebro po lewej, zwichnięty lewy bark i jakieś urazy głowy. Bywało gorzej. Zresztą nie ważne. Powiedz lepiej co z ludźmi z rezydencji? I co z naszymi?! Czy komuś się coś stało?! Wszyscy cali?!

Kiyoshi uniósł brwi patrząc na mnie intensywnie. Wydaje mi się, że w pewnym momencie chciał mi przerwać, ale westchnął tylko z rezygnacją.

\- Pracownicy rezydencji są w hotelu do czasu zakończenia jej odbudowy i remontu. Wszystkich przebadał lekarz rodziny Akashi. Nikomu nic poważnego się, na szczęście, nie stało. Co do samej rodziny, państwo Akashi są tu, w szpitalu, pod stałą obserwacją ich lekarza. Im również nic nie jest. Kilka oparzeń. Zagoją się prędzej czy później. – zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył w okno w skupieniu. Odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował. – Jednakże dziedzic… -wstrzymałem oddech. Czyżby lekarz mnie okłamał? Dzieciak nie przeżył? To dla tego Kuroko nie chciał mnie zabrać do Sali, gdzie ponoć leży? Zacisnąłem zęby. – Midorima-san powiedział, że gdybyś przyszedł parę minut później na pewno byłoby już po nim. – Westchnął, a ja bardzo powoli wypuściłem powietrze, uspokajając się. – co nie oznacza, że to, co zrobiłeś nie było, pozwól, że zacytuję Hyugę 'totalnym debilizmem'. Riko wyciągnie konsekwencje. – ostrzegł. Na wzmiankę o szefowej straży przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz.

\- Midorima-san? – zdziwiłem się.

\- Tak. Prywatny lekarz rodu Akashi. Podobno najlepszy.

\- Jak on wygląda? – zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Wysoki, chudy. Zielone włosy, okulary… jak ze mną rozmawiał był bardzo zdystansowany. – Teppei wzruszył ramionami – Czemu pytasz?

Zawiesiłem się na chwilę. Ten opis tak bardzo pasował do mojego doktorka, że wydało mi się to wręcz nieprawdopodobne.

\- Zajmuje się mną identyczny lekarz… dziwne.

\- Rzeczywiście dziwne. - Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - A właśnie! Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem po co tu przyszedłem. – schylił się i podniósł moją sportową torbę. Skąd on ją wytrzasnął? – Byłem u ciebie i przyniosłem trochę rzeczy. Wiesz, szczoteczka, pasta, ubrania na zmianę, książkę, która leżała z zakładką na stoliku, żeby ci się nie nudziło. Wybacz, musiałem ci trochę pomyszkować w szufladach.

\- Nic się nie stało…

\- Klucze masz w środku. – pobujał torbą. – Razem z Hyugą i Riko kupiliśmy ci też trochę owoców i wodę. – obszedł moje łóżko. – Spokojnie, zadbałem, by nie dodała ci do tego protein i innych dziwnych rzeczy – puścił do mnie oczko. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy na wspomnienie eksperymentów kulinarnych naszej szefowej. Wyciągnął produkty i położył je na szafce, zabierając tacę z naczyniami do jednej ręki. Torbę wsunął pod łóżko.

\- Dziękuję. – uśmiechnąłem się ciepło. Byłem naprawdę wdzięczny, że się o mnie troszczą. Na co dzień mieszkam sam, więc czegoś takiego doświadczam dość rzadko.

Popatrzyłem na owoce i uśmiech zszedł mi z twarzy.

\- Taiga, stało się coś? – zapytał z troską w oczach, zapewne gotowy by od razu rzucić się biegiem po lekarza. Nie chciałem go zmartwić. Głupio wyszło.

Pokręciłem głową.

\- Miałem po akcji zjeść kanapki zostawione w lodówce. Teraz się pewnie do niczego nie nadają…

Kiyoshi roześmiał się serdecznie, jakby z ulgą.

\- Och, Kagami-kun, czasem mam wrażenie, że jedyne o czym myślisz to praca, jedzenie i sen. – wolną ręką poczochrał mi włosy. – muszę już lecieć, ale na pewno cię jeszcze odwiedzę i to nie sam, a z resztą drużyny. Trzymaj się i zdrowiej.

\- Dziękuję, Kiyoshi-senpai. Podziękuj im ode mnie i pozdrów wszystkich. – pomachałem mu na dowidzenia cały czas lekko się uśmiechając.

Cieszę się, że mam przyjaciół którzy się o mnie troszczą. Czasem zastanawiam się co bym bez nich zrobił.

Gdy tylko Teppei się ulotnił, sięgnąłem po książkę, moszcząc się wygodniej na szpitalnym łóżku.

Prawie całe popołudnie spędziłem na czytaniu. Książka wciągnęła mnie na tyle, że przestałem myśleć o bólu. W międzyczasie przyszedł, a raczej, niewiadomo skąd, pojawił się Koroko, pytając, jak się czuję i pojąc mnie kolejną dawką leków. O dziwo, czułem się rzeczywiście lepiej. Bark prawie w ogóle mi nie dokuczał. Nic dziwnego. Na mnie zawsze wszystko goiło się jak na psie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie za dwa tygodnie wrócę do pracy, choć, znając Riko, pewnie jeszcze przez miesiąc po powrocie będę się zajmował papierkową robotą i odwiedzaniem szkół.

Zaraz po szpitalnej kolacji, którą uzupełniłem o owoce przyniesione przez Teppeia, postanowiłem przejść się po szpitalu.

Sięgnąłem do torby i wyciągnąłem z niej mój ukochany, czerwony szlafrok, z mangowym tygryskiem wyszytym na plecach, prezent od Alex. Kiyoshi rzeczywiście pomyślał o wszystkim. Jest niezastąpiony. Będę musiał mu podziękować raz jeszcze. Może uda mi się wyciągnąć go na piwo?

W szpitalnych pantoflach na stopach ruszyłem powoli korytarzem rozglądając się dookoła. Byłem tu już kilka razy, więc trafienie pod właściwą salę nie zajęło mi dużo czasu, choć pewnie byłbym szybciej gdyby ktoś mnie przyprowadził, lub chociaż wskazał kierunek.

Zatrzymałem się w drzwiach i oparłem o framugę.

Na wysokim szpitalnym łóżku, przykryty niebieskawą pościelą, podpięty niezliczoną ilością rurek i kabli do szpitalnej aparatury, z zabandażowanymi rękami (i zapewne resztą ciała też), z opatrunkami przylepionymi do twarzy, z jasnoczerwonymi, niezbyt długimi rozrzuconymi na poduszce włosami, z zamkniętymi, nerwowo drgającymi powiekami, przykrytymi przydługą grzywką leżał młody dziedzic fortuny Akashi. Oddychał przez respirator. Koło niego, na niewielkim białym stołeczku siedziała niska kobieta, tępo wpatrując się w swojego jedynego syna. Jej policzki zdobiły ślady łez. Zaciskała i rozluźniała pełne oparzeń pięści, chyba nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

Parę kroków dalej, koło dużego, uchylonego okna, przez które wlatywało świeże powietrze, delikatnie poruszając białymi zasłonami w niebieskie pasy, stała głowa rodziny, zaciskając usta, nie patrząc na syna. Zacięty wzrok wbity był w równomiernie pikającą aparaturę. Zabandażowane dłonie drżały niespokojnie.

Gdy tak na niego patrzyłem miałem wrażenie, że całym sobą próbuje tłumić szloch, że gdyby mógł, położyłby się na tym wysokim, szpitalnym łóżku, pod tą niebieskawą pościelą, zamiast swego syna.

Nie wiem kiedy mój wzrok stał się szklisty, ani jak długo tam stałem, patrząc, jak zaczarowany, na cichą tragedię. Nie pamiętam nawet, jak i kiedy trafiłem do swojej Sali.

Pamiętam tylko irracjonalny smutek, irracjonalny, bo przecież chłopak żył.

To dziwne uczucie towarzyszyło mi aż do zaśnięcia.


End file.
